Storm's calm
by TjRythum
Summary: WHy was an ANBU standing in his living room?and why did Iruka have a feeling it wasn't to give him a mission. Kakairu YAOI first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Tj-san here, with her first fic ever! [Cricket cricket] hum...ok...well, I love this pair and after a lot of poking from other people (myself) I sat down to try to write a fic for them! Now a month and a half later we have this sad excuse produced by the lovely and insane bunny named Shale who lives in my mind [location location]**

**It is un-Betaed and most likely sucks as I have never written something like this before, but I would like to thank The-Lady-Smaell for encouraging me.**

**anyway ****WARNINGS**** YAOI YAOI YAOI! if you don't like and/or don't know what that is ****leave**** I have better things to do then read pointless flames [on the other hand it IS cold in here]**

**DISCLAMER**** do I really have to do this? if I owned Naruto I would be on a beach somewhere not in a cold basement writing smut about my own creatures [thats what insane fangirls are for] DON'T OWN OK?**

"No"

"Maa, Ruka-Ch-"

"You call me 'chan' I will use your books to start a bonfire on top of the Hokage's tower and burn you at stake on it"

Silence filled the Mission Room as everyone turned their attention to the argument between two of the most famous (and sexy) ninja in Konah.

The Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi, stood relaxed, slouched even, in front of one Uimno Iruka. The chuunin was standing behind his desk giving the taller Jounin in front of him a look that would make magma freeze and flow back up hill. That said Jounin however was standing unflinching under the glare. The small crumpled, mud-drenched, doodled on piece of paper that seemed to have started the whole thing lay on the mission desk between them.

"I really don't get was so wrong with my report sens-"

"Report? REPORT?" Iruka's voice gained a less then sane edge to it making all nin in the room back a few steps away from the Academy sensei "this-" Iruka slammed his fist into the sorry excuse for a sheet of paper "it no more a report then you are the Misukage!"

"I'm working on that acual-"

Kakashi immediately had to duck the chuunins swing as it whistled through the air where his nose had been a second before. The Copy nin smiled under his mask, not many people could get that close to hitting him, even when he was relaxed (something that was very hard to do when the chuunin was staring at you with a death glare that made Tsunade shake) Iruka's chocolate eyes glittered with a dare, a dare to push it even farther.

A dare Kakashi happily accepted

"Maa, I thought someone in your line of work would _appreciate_ someone drawing you a picture, do you get too many already? Is that it? Or-"

Oh THAT look made him stop, hell, he'd seen ANBU in 'kill everything mode' make less freighting faces then that. He had always found it amusing (and scary) that the guy was a school teacher.

Iruka had stopped yelling - a dangerous sign - and was now speaking with a low, controlled voice that had the mission room –swiftly and silently – emptying

"That is neither a drawing nor a doodle. It wouldn't even qualify as a _scribble_. I don't even what to _guess_ what it is supposed to be nor do I think I _want_ to know. Not that any of this being important as you are not supposed to _draw _ANYTHING on a report" Iruka took in a deep breath and closed him eyes. When he reopened them the chuunin was once again calm – well the right side of his face was still twitching slightly – but the murderous intent that had been swirling around the room was slowly disappearing, replaced by a very tired looking Sensei.

Iruka sighed and sat back down, looking at the report on the desk "I know you're working hard and I thank you for that but-" if Kakashi hadn't had ninkin summoner hearing he would have missed the last whispered part

"Is it necessary for you to do this?"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side in confusion, he was just joking around, what was the big deal?

"Iruka-sensei-" Kakashi started to say, though he had no clue of what to say to the man after the whispered comment when the Mission Room door was blasted of it hinges and sent sailing through the window impressively (the ring of broken glass did wonders for the effect)

"**DYNAMIC ENTERY!" **

The one and only Maito Gai stood in the – now – door less doorway doing a pose from swan lake while still managing to do his thumbs up good guy pose.

The taijutsu user stopped spinning once he reached Iruka's desk, he grinned and held out a crisp, clean, SPARKLY mission report to the chuunin

"Greeting To You Iruka-Sensei on This Most Youthful And Glowing Day! The Fire Of Your Hard Work And Glowing Heart Are Most Wonderful O Great Sensei! You're An Inspiration To Us All!"

"Ohyo Gai-san"

Kakashi had to hand it to the chuunin; Iruka didn't even flinch at the spandex wearing nin's performance, a very impressive skill indeed.

Gai smiled at the small sensei, a soft kindness in his eyes as he looked at scared face that was reading his report, unfazed by his antics. He leaned in closer to the brunet and did something Kakashi had only seen on rare occasions.

Maito Gai, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konha, stopped talking with upper case.

"Ohyo, Iruka-sensei, how was the academy today?"

"Oh, good, Konhamaru tried to catch me with a bucket of orange paint again but it back fired and ended up on him instead, spent half an hour trying to getting him clean. But other than that nothing major. How's your team?"

Gai beamed at the chance to talk about his genin "they are wonderful sensei, Tenten has mastered a new weapon, Lee beat me in a foot race, and Neji caught me in the ankle when we were sparing the other day, it was numb for hours!"

Iruka smiled up at the green clad man as he stamped the report and put it in to his growing pile to file later. "That's wonderful! I would love to hear more sometime."

"Of course! Drinks this week?"

"I'm free tomorrow"

"Marvelous! I will see you then!"

Gai leaned away from Iruka and quickly switched personas

"Thank You Most Delightful Man! And Grasp This Most Glorious Day With Your Youthfulness!"

With a flash of green cloth and blindingly white teeth the man was gone, leaving only a cloud of sparkles that slowly settled on Iruka and his desk.

Iruka blinked at the glitter that was now surrounding him and sighed before he looked back up at the white haired jounin who was still standing by his desk looking a little dazed and smiled "that's the only thing about Gai-san, he seems to insist on covering me with sparkles every time he puts in a report, but if that's the price for a clean neat, doodle free paper I'll pay. Speaking of doodled reports-"

Iruka sighed as he stepped through the mission room door, blinking at the change of fake to natural light. Glancing up at the sky he sighed again, this time in disappointment directed at the gray clouds that had settled of the Ninja village and were darkening in color. Rain; no walk through the woods today. Iruka gave the heavens one last longing look before settling his bag more comfortably on his shoulders and heading for his home.

He walked the alleys, slipping through cracks and navigating back roads as only an Ex-prankster could, the ease of his stance stating that it was a practiced skill and one commonly used at that.

Coming up to the apartment building that was his home, Iruka pulled himself up the drain spout to the 4th storie stair case window. Sliding through the small space he landed gracefully on his feet and strolled down the hall way to his apartment door.

Slipping through the door without even really opening it, he glided around his traps as he kicked off his sandals, and shrugged out of his vest, hitai-ate, and gear pouches, all of which were dropped to the floor mercilessly. Leaving his bag on the kitchen counter Iruka walked to his bedroom, striping as he did, he was in the shower in a matter of minutes.

Letting the water run over him the chuunin let everything in the day go, frustration, annoyance, everything. He knew he had yelled at people and there were a few he would have to apologize to on the morrow, but that didn't matter right now.

Right now he was just himself, not a shinobi; he would still have to grad academy homework and decipher some mission reports, but that was life.

Finishing his shower, Iruka quickly dried and slipped on a comfy worn gray tee and a pair of ripped, low hanging jeans before heading back to the kitchen.

Rain

Why did it have to start raining? The tall figure shivered in his ANBU uniform as the water hit his mask, dripping through the eye holes to run down his face like tears. Blood washed from his body in riveters, it pooled around the rips and tars in his cloths.

He felt cold. Animal. Alone.

Empty.

That was the only word for the deep, falling feeling in the pit of his stomach and for the ache in his heart. Did he even have a heart? Could he even call himself human anymore?

Humans didn't do what he had, he was sure of it.

He stopped on top of a building; the soft glow of the small homes in the apartment across from him bathed him in warm light, lifting his head he drank it in, his mismatched eyes roaming over the windows from which the light was coming.

Not many people still had their curtains open but he watched the few who did hungrily, soaking in their normality, the gentle kind – wait, he knew that aura.

His gaze found the fourth floor apartment in the corner so easily it was like he had known it was there the whole time – his whole life even – and just never bothered to look until now.

The open window showed the masked ANBU a short but well-built man standing in his kitchen, papers covering the counter in front of him as he attacked the white sheets with a pen. The Nin heard rather than felt his intake of breath as he recognized the dark haired man who was now moving through his house, putting things away as he did.

The ANBU unconsciously took a few steps toward the small apartment before shaking his head, trying to clear his mind. No! He could not – Would NOT go there – he wouldn't do that! The Sensei didn't know who he was much less how he felt about him! So –

**CRACK!**

A huge flash lit the sky as the lightning streaked toward the earth; sizzling and small explosions filled the air as the bolt of electricity found it mark.

The power plant.

Glowing lights flickered a few times before dying out completely. As he was plunged back in to the dark the ANBU's resolve died too, before it even registered to his brain he found himself jumping toward the corner apartment.

He needed warmth.

'There, done!' Iruka smiled to himself as he put the last of the mission reports back into his satchel before putting the bag by the door, ready for the morning. He didn't have any school the next day which meant he could sleep in. He smiled again, softly humming a song his mother had taught him as he moved around his little house cleaning up while he did.

Bumping into a side table he stopped to steady it before anything fell, looking down he saw it was favorite picture. It was one of him and Naruto when they had gone on a picnic with Izumo and Kotetsu

Naruto was riding piggy back, arms wrapped lovingly around his adopted big brother's neck, as he grinned from ear to ear, his bright eyes full of love and warmth. Iruka brushed his fingers over the frame gently, he loved the photo as you could see the whiskered boy's smile was real, the blond often would close his eyes when he did his idiot smile, so no one could see the happy face never reached the deep blue orbs.

Iruka traced the blonds face once more, damn he missed that boy, what had it been? Six months? It felt like much longer that the hyper ninja had left with Jiraiya. The chuunin sighed, turning away, when a loud crash made him jump.

Iruka blinked in the new darkness, reaching over he flicked the living room light switch a few times. Nothing, clicking his tongue in frustration he felt his way over to the drawer he knew held a flash light.

Sure he was a ninja, but he hated using his abilities for something like a power outage; besides it was kinda fun like this, and he'd been about to go to bed anyway.

Iruka shivered as a cool breeze whispered across his neck, and suddenly his instincts were screaming at him to run when he heard it.

Breathing.

Someone was in his apartment.

Iruka whirled around to face the masked figure that stood in his living room, their back to the now broken window they had entered through. Their frame was lit for a moment as a flash of lightning scorched the sky outside, throwing the ANBU mask features off for the first time.

Iruka's breath caught in his throat

The Hound.

Of course he had heard the rumors about the man. He worked in the Mission Room for goodness sake! But he had ignored them like all the others, he liked to make his own judgment on things not base it on what someone else had heard through their Best Friends - second Cuisine's –bosses - hair dresser who just happened to also have a crush on Anko.

But meeting the Hound was something Iruka NEVER thought would happen, when he looked at it now he would be less surprised to find a being from another dimension going through his fridge then this. The worst part was he didn't know what to say, what did you talk about to a soaking wet ANBU who was standing in your living room during middle of a storm anyway?

"Good Evening ANBU-san" well, that was as good a start as any "is there something I can help you with?"

Iruka cocked his head to the side, trying to keep his hands from scratching the scar over his nose in nervous habit.

The ANBU looked around the room then at the floor then back at him, as if the elite Ninja was trying to decide if he should do what he had come to.

When he came to the end of his silent argument the Hound nodded once and Iruka had to fight a panic attack as the ANBU moved at him with blurring speed. The Ninja grabbed him with one claw gloved hand as the other pulled a long soft piece of cloth from…somewhere.

This cloth was quickly tied around Iruka's head tightly; more panic, hot and viscous, coursed through the small man's vanes as the blind-fold was tied, undoubtedly with knots so complicated there'd be no way Iruka could undo them even if he could see.

The breath left his body as he was pushed - hard - against the wall. He heard something hit the floor with a 'ting' and realized it must have been the ANBU's mask. More panic, mixed with confusion this time, hit him. Why was the Hound taking off his mask?

He struggled in the other man's hold only to find himself being push into the wall harder as a thick, well-muscled thigh was shoved between he's legs, forcing them apart, farther pinning him.

He felt hot breath brush his ear and jumped when it was licked. He felt a face bury its self in the side of his neck as a hand came and tugged his hair. Iruka heard a soft sniping sound as his hair came out of its binding to swing around his face; he realized the other man had cut his tie with the claws on the ends of his gloves.

A low moan whispered by his ear and the body pinning his shuddered, leaning into him harder; a deep intake of breath was heard as the elite nin inhaled the others scent. There was no space between anymore; Iruka could hear his heart racing in the silence as he tried to think. ANBU were even more insane then Jounin and there was no way to predict them, the most worrying part was that Iruka could smell blood on the Hound and with ANBU-really any Ninja- that was not a good thing.

"Hound-sama?" Iruka choked out the words, trying to keep the fear and terror out of his voice. Years of being a teacher had given him a natural 'everything's fine, just tell me what happened' voice that was used on distress and hurt children. He just prayed it worked on ANBU in panic mood too.

"Hound-sama? Are you alright? Are you injured? Or do you need me to get something?" Iruka moved slowly. Feeling his way up he placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders he tried to get his legs free. This prompted an instant reaction from the ANBU.

The man growled and pulled his face away from Iruka's neck. The Chunnis arms were grabbed and pinned back at his sides, before one hand returned to grip his hair tighter, a gloved hand ran through the chocolate brown waves, careful not to slice any off, the Hound wove his hand deeper in the soft locks and pulled.

Iruka's head was yanked back violently, the sharp pain of his hair being pull at the roots made him gasp. The sound was cut short by lips being forced aggressively against his.

He made a shocked scream like sound into the others mouth that turned moan as a tongue pushed in and began to violate his.

Hands started to drift over his body, touching, stroking, he flinched as one claw cut his tee and nicked the skin underneath. The whole time his mouth continued to be abused, the hand in his hair kept his head in place as the ANBU's tongue lapped and sucked. He was shaking, he knew he was shaking.

The Hound licked the inside of his cheek and the smaller man made a choked sound of distress, gaining enough strength to pull free of the hand in his hair and break the kiss.

Keeping his head turned to the side, so his mouth couldn't be claimed again Iruka sucked in huge breaths of air, trying to get oxygen back into his brain, which was already fizzy from lack of it.

The ANBU once again growled in his ear, but this time it seemed more amused. The heavy body pulled away slightly as he felt something cold at his neck.

The claws

Terror ripped through him but the chuunin knew saying something would make the bad situation worst. He tensed, waiting for the ANBU to strike.

To his shock, the clawed hand slid under his tees collar and in one fluid motion the other man sliced all the way down and Iruka's shirt slid down his arms, the front split open.

If he hadn't already been blind from the cloth around his eyes Iruka has fairly sure the white hot panic the seared through him would have done it.

The reason the ANBU was here. The Hound, Konaha's greatest and most deadly assassin was going to use him as mission stress relief.

Iruka was quite sure he could feel a heart attack coming on.

His mind still reeling the burnette felt the shirt being ripped off his arms and heard a soft thud as it was obviously thrown across the room. A strangled cry left his throat as lips reattached to his skin, teeth nipping at the soft, sensitive flesh of his neck, a hot mouth dragged its way across his collar bone, up to his shoulder and teeth snapped back out to bite down hard. A moan echoed through the room but Iruka didn't know if it was his or the Hounds.

The mouth pulled away and he heard the ANBU grunt, as if trying to pry something lose. A clink of something metal hitting the tiled floor made Iruka cocked his head to the side, another clink followed and left him wondering what had been dropped.

He found out the very next moment as hands-un-gloved and bare - came forward to run up his torso. Iruka's breath hitched as moist lips followed and continued their assault of his neck. Hands dropped low to run over his hips, round the front and came to rest on shivering thighs, a whimper whispered out and he quickly bit back on his tongue to stop the sounds from coming out as the now glove-less hand began to stroke up and down, well teeth grasped his pulse point as a tongue and hot breath lathed over the area.

If he hadn't been so freaking scared Iruka reasoned that he'd be very turned on right now.

The mouth moved lower, toward his chest, licking and sucking the whole time. Iruka suddenly realized that his hands were no longer pinned to the wall as the big arms that had been holding them there were now happily exploring his legs and hips. If he did this carefully he might be able to get the ANBU off without getting hurt. It was a long shot but as Iruka saw it he was going to be in pain tomorrow anyway.

He just had to make sure there was going to be a tomorrow.

"Hound-sama?" Iruka whispered softly and was pleased –and frightened- when the lips and hands stopped. Once again the elites head was buried in the crook of his neck, a soft hum vibrated his ear and Iruka realized the ANBU was asking him what he wanted. Slowly, so not to startle the other man he lifted his arms up, feeling around slightly as he couldn't actually see the ANBU. Iruka was quite pleased with himself as one hand found a shoulder without any problem not so pleased when the other one hit its mark to low and he ended up having to run a hand up the ANBU's body to find the peak.

"Ano" Iruka gasped, hoping it didn't sound like a plea, with a stressed ANBU that would be VERY bad "I can't help you if I'm pinned to the wall" trying to distract him was as good a plan as any, if he could get the ANBU to let go all he had to do was make sure the Hound didn't get a hold on him again. That shouldn't be too hard…right?

"If you require medical attention I'm not the best-"

A jolt of shock shot through his body as the Hound's chuckle vibrated in his ear and the whisper slid past like silk.

"All I require is you, my little Umi-no-danca"

The hands on the ANBU's shoulders tightened at the unexpected pet name, well the meaning of the words sank in. Iruka tried, again, to free his legs from where they were pinned, only to have the ANBU snarl and react in the most unexpected way.

Iruka gave a yelp as the Hound's hands grabbed behind his knees and yanked, forcefully pushing him up the wall.

He blindly tightened his grip on the broad shoulders. Any protests turned to moans as the ANBU brought his lips to the skin of the blindfolded sensei's chest, which was now conveniently at his head level.

Iruka felt the ANBU smirk against the sensitive skin. The hands that were holding him up began to slide away; to stop himself from falling the chuunin instinctively wrapped his legs around the Hounds waist.

A happy growl came from the ANBU's throat at this as the elite nin sank his teeth around a small nipple. Still humming he began to nip, suck, and lick at the nub, changing sides every now and again so the chuunin didn't get used to the sensation. One hand sat on a tanned hip, pushing the lose pants dangerously low: the other hand crept up the sensei's back as it began to trace the scars that riddled its surface.

The Hound lifted his mouth from the sensei's body and took in a deep breath "damn" the ANBU breathed and licked the panting chuunin "do you know how long I've wanted to do this? How much you've been pushing my control? All the times in Mission Room I've almost crawled under your desk and just taken you there, fast and hard."

Iruka's foggy mind cleared at the whispered information, the Hound had just told him they knew each other, now that he thought of it, the Anbu's voice was a little familiar.

Now he just had to put a face with it.

He opened his mouth to reply in some way but all that came out was a moan. The Hound swore again and ground his hips into Iruka's so the chuunin could feel the others arousal.

Iruka groaned, no matter what the ANBU said the sensei still had a bad feeling that any actions from the Hound that night would be anything but gentle.

The Hound pulled away from the wall, forcing Iruka to stop his backward decent by wrapping his arms around the ANBU's neck. Hound put his hands back on Irukas thighs to insure the legs stayed around his waist, he then returned to biting and licking the chuunin's neck as he carried the smaller man to the other room.

Iruka knew where he was being taken and considered fighting once more, but dismissed the thought when he realized he'd just get hurt, well the Hound would continue to do whatever he wanted.

The chuunin lost all the air in his lungs again as he was dropped onto his twin bed, the Hound instantly was on top of him, straddling his hips. Tanned hands were grabbed, pulled over a chocolate head and tied to the headboard. Iruka felt hot breath on his face as the Hound came back up.

Soft, light and teasing tongue snuck out and ran, slowly, across the long facial scar. Iruka whimpered at the strange sensation, as the hot, moist, tongue traveled lower, not stopping its journey down his skin.

The Hound ran down his jaw, over his neck and back up, licking and biting the whole time before the sensations stopped and the mouth left the top half of the tanned man's body to move lower and taste.

A strangled gasp escaped from Iruka's throat as the hot tongue dragged up and over his hip. He felt hand at the waist line of his jeans and moaned as they were roughly tugged, he heard the top button give and winced as the article of clothing was ripped off of him and thrown somewhere.

The weight on his legs returned as the ANBU settled back down. Iruka shivered, as the reality of it sank in. He was blindfolded, bound, pinned, and now he could add 'completely naked' to the growing list, to top things off he was pretty sure the Hound was examining him.

There was a small part of him that wanted to cry, another part was confused, but for the most part – Iruka was furious.

"What's wrong Anbu -san? Am I missing something?" whoops, Iruka hadn't been going for sarcasm – damn his treacherous, snappy tongue.

He heard a sharp intake of air, signalling the other ninja's shock to the jib, it was followed by a soft chuckle that was hummed by his ear.

"No" the word slid over him and burned into his memory "no Iruka, your fucking perfect"

A blush heated small face. The sensei once again opened his mouth to reply and once again completely forgot what he was going to say as his body –once again – rebelled against his mind, reacting to the sensations and making the chuunin cry out.

The Hound was delighted with the reaction he had received from the sexy sensei and immediately repeated his action. Hands on the smaller man's hips, still pinning the strong legs to the bed the ANBU brought his face back up to nuzzle the inside of the tanned thigh again. The moan filled the room, and that was all it took to snap what was left of the elites control. With a feral growl the Hound bit down hard on the soft skin beneath his lips, sucking to insure the mark would stay as the cries of the other man made him shiver and continue his work faster.

Iruka nearly screamed in shock when the first finger entered and was swiftly followed by the second, then the third, the ANBU didn't spend very long prepping him, but Iruka was grateful the nin was doing something.

This thought and all others were smashed and flung from him mind as the intense feeling of pain and pleasure hit him at the Hounds first thrust. There was no way to stop it this time, the scream ripped from the chuunins throat.

The room was filled with the sound of panting and moans as the heat grew and the air thickened

It all began to blend. Iruka lost track of time and everything else, and through it all the touching, the kisses and biting, the sounds continued. The chuunin would drift asleep for a time, only to be woken in the most sensational ways.

By the time he finally felt the Hound pull out Iruka felt strangely like he was drunk, with the warm fuzz that surrounded his body and the soft pounding in his head. The weight on him shifted as the Hound rolled to lie next to him.

He was dimly a where of his hands being untied, but his mind didn't even process that he could have taken off the blindfold.

The last thing he heard before slipping into sleep was the sound of the other nin's breathing as it too evened in slumber.

The dark enveloped him.

**haha..umm, ya...it **_**sorta **_**was a lemon...sorta...**

**Oh and 'umi-no-danca' if you didn't know means 'sea dancer' I thought it was cute *shrugs* **

**I think there's more to the story but Shale has me writing other things now [still yaoi *facepalm*]**

**Hope you liked my sad excuse for a story! Cha! Rythum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON"T HURT ME! LOOK! *points down* Theres the story, see right there. **

**this was a BITCH to write. it was a hell consisting of : writers block, the complete lack of plan to write more from the start (it was supposed to be a one-shot) and bunnys who demanded three others story to be written...at..the...same...time... This chapter was literally dragged into existence one sentience at a time *whacks head on table*  
><strong>

**anywho, thanks to my physiologically disturbed mind that is the scourge of the therapist office this has become a crackish drama...I need so much help its not funny. I'm also really serpised at the amount of people who liked this...I hope I wont disappoint *sweat drop***

**Beta by Me myself and I (the bunnys never help, they just sit in the corner singing Glee)  
><strong>

** DISCLAIMER: the day people like Masashi-sama start writing fiction for their own work will be the end of the world for insane fangirls like us...do...not...OWN!**

**WARNINGS! umm, lets see...tripping on the road of life...rabid squirrels... my TERRIBLE SPELLING (fear me!)...the dango sticks of PAIN!...OH! and an OOC Gai...ya, watch out for that...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Iruka slowly opened his eyes to blink at the dull light streaming through the half way closed curtains, he levered himself up onto his elbows so he look around the room. At the sight of the sheets the memories of the night came back to him.<p>

A blush swept over the tanned face and Iruka fell back down on to the bed with a groan. He covered his eyes with his arm as if trying to block it all out.

Oh - his hands were untied.

Iruka smirked at his own stupidity then glanced at the clock, 9:34, it was a good thing he didn't have Academy or his would have been in trouble_,_ big BIG trouble. He did have to be at the Mission room in an hour though.

He rolled out of bed and tried to stand, wincing when he did. Yep, he was sore, how lovely.

He never really remembered exactly how he made it to the bathroom; he did know that the long and hot shower he took didn't do much for the pain.

Iruka stood in front of the mirror, staring at the marks covering his body; he found it oddly ironic and a bit funny that many of them were bite marks, giving a silent prayer of thanks for the full body covering chuunin uniform that would hide all the marks Iruka left the bathroom and limped to the kitchen.

after finding his pants that had been thrown behind his dresser and retrieving his now ruined shirt from where it had landed on a lamp Iruka sat down on his couch, trying once again to wrap his head around what had happened.

He didn't hate the Hound, nor did he blame the ANBU. Whatever had happened last night it was clear the other ninja had been in need of human contact and Iruka held no grudge for that.

Plus there was the fact the Hound had been very gentle – well, for an ANBU in the middle of a panic attack he had been gentle – he could still move, so it was far from the end of the world.

Still, he had practically been raped by one of the most infamous ANBU in the history of Konha, just what was the normal poseur for that? Did he tell someone or – Irukas eyes widened as soon as the thought went through his head.

Tell someone? Was he crazy? He would _never _live it down! No, he would pretend nothing had ever happened, and it wasn't like it was the Hounds fault, who knew what had caused the elite ninja to brake like that, not that Iruka wanted to know; no he was perfectly happy going the rest of his life without ever knowing that particular piece of information

Now the only thing he had to do was figure out how to go to work while not have the room full of ninja trained to pick up on the smallest of thing find out about the pain that was making it hard to walk.

Ya, this was gonna be fuuuuunnnnnnnn.

**The morning…again**

The Hound rolled onto his side, groaning as he tried to block out the bright light streaming thorough the curtains. The groan turned into a yelp when his arm starched out and hit something hard and…warm…

He started, what was going on? Why was he naked? Was he being tortured? No, there was no pain, in fact he felt really good. Hospital? He had been on a mission he remembered now, no not a hospital, there were no annoying beeping sounds and the place didn't smell sickenly clean.

No this place smelt warm, and house like. Was that cinnamon?

The Hound inhaled deeply, taking in the wonderful scent. Wait, the scent, that's how the beautiful little sensei always smelt, why did-?

Groggily he opened his eyes, blinking in to try and clear them he turned his head to the side – and felt his heart stop.

Umino Iruka lay in the bed next to him. The chocolate hair made a halo around the small face, the dark lips slightly parted as the chuunin slept peacefully. The Hound ran his eyes over the others man's body – what of it he could see anyway – and was ashamed at the numerous marks that riddled it surface.

_This is my fault_

The Hound slipped away, grabbing his cloths he dressed as he left the room. He found his gloves and mask in the living room, he tried to put them on but his hands were shaking, the mask slipped and hit a side table, moving fast to stop a picture from falling. The ANBU found himself looking at a photo of the sensei and the blond Jinchuuiki, it was a beautiful picture but the Hound found himself dropping it back onto the table and fleeing the house like he was pursued.

He ran through the village on the roof tops not really seeing until he got back to his small apartment. Stepping around his traps he staggered into his bedroom and collapsed.

Reaching up he pulled off the mask, but as always, it didn't change what he had done

The Hound or Kakashi. He had raped Iruka

The white haired nin curled up against the ripping feeling in his heart

What had he done? How could he? What had he been thinking? What – Mission report!

Kakashi froze, he had to give his mission report to Tsunade in – he glanced up at the clock – one and a half hours ago.

Great, the blond Sannin was going to kill him. This day was going to be freaking awesome.

* * *

><p>Kakashi strolled passed the ANBU guards, giving Rabbit a salutewave as he did, Rabbit nodded to his Captain in answer.

Kakashi walked straight in, slouching in front of the Hokages desk, waiting for the blond to look up.

She didn't, opting to yell at him while focusing on the paper in front of her "Brat! You're late! Even more so then would be normal, now you better have a _good_ reason for it or I will find out myself in a way you will NOT like"

Kakashi winced inside, but carefully kept his face –what could be seen of it – and body completely still, not dropping 'whatever' stance and blinking lazily just for the affect.

Tsunade looked at the white haired man and his posture, a saying about ducks came to mind at the sight of him (1) but she brushed aside.

"So? What excuse do you have for me this time, I liked the one with the dancing hippos and the rabid squirrels were pure genius but I will only let you use those once. So?"

She placed her elbows on the desk and laced her fingers together as she began to stare him down

"I just slept with the hottest person in the village and they don't even know it was me"

Tsunade's hands slipped and her head hit the table with a resounding 'CRACK!'

"Hokage-sama?" the ANBU guards came running in at the sound to find their leader face-planted into her desk. One manicured hand raised slowly and waved the two away, waiting until the door clicked back in place to lift her head and lock her gaze with the others again

"Please say you're shitting me, pink elephants. Crocs at karaoke holding the Miskage hostage. Tripping on the road of life and giving yourself a concussion – something!"

The single grey eye was full of self-loathing "oh I tripped alright, but no luck with the concussion I'm afraid"

Tsunade sighed "how bad?"

"I would ask you to punch me through the window but I know you would say no "

"Brat"

"Maa, at least it's neat this time" the copy nin held out the mission report, crisp and clean, just like Gai's always were (minus the sparkles)

The blond Sannin looked from the paper to the ninja holding it then back to the offending paper

"Who are you and where is my copy brat?"

Kakashi's eye curved up in his happy U and Tsunade stopped herself from breathing out in relief, there was no sanity loss from what ever happened, the brat just felt like shit, and as the blond saw it – Hatake had this lesson coming for years.

She just hoped whoever the brat messed up with was a forgiving soul.

Thinking of _non_-forgiving souls

"Good brat, take this down to the mission room and watch to see if Iruka has a heart attack when you give it to him"

The happy curve was gone, replaced by a panicked growler (2) but the white haired nin bowed, taking the paper she was holding out to him and exited the office by the window, leaving his very smug Hokage with a full cup of sake and a delicious new gossip to ponder.

* * *

><p>Iruka was late.<p>

Needless to say Iruka was _never_ late, but on this wonderful Saturday afternoon the pony-tailed man was nowhere in sight, and so-

The Mission Room was in Chaos.

No; Chaos was too small a word. It was a living hell complete with fire, fist fights, perverted imps and the dango sticks of PAIN.

Yes, Izumo and Kotetsu were having SSSOOOO much fun.

In fact they both were about one grope each away from blowing the place up.

Of course Gemma didn't know that (to be fair, he didn't know that Iruka had rigged the whole building with C4) as he naively leaned into Izumo's personal space of the sixth time in the last five minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The room froze as every head in the place turned in unison to stare at the scared chuunin who had just walked in.

Normally people would wait to see just what the scared man would do to restore the order, but not to day. The look Iruka was giving the room would have made an Uchiha melt in fear. for the first time in years the room quieted without having anyone tossed out a window or hair setting on fire

Iruka could have wept, he was so happy and relieved when the whole room quieted and became more or less orderly (less, considering we _are_ talking about Jounin here) there would have been no way he could have pulled his normal stunts that he usually had to do to get the Jounin to cooperate; he was already using all his concentration on walking normally.

Now he only had one problem. The whole room was looking at him and he still had to walk over to his desk.

Damn, did Kami hate him or something?

Walking over to his desk was much harder than Iruka had ever thought, having to concentrate on keeping both legs even and his hips level all while still keeping a fast pace and his face emotionless. His back was screaming at him that he was insane, that it hurt enough when he had been _limping_ so what the hell was he doing to it now?

He made it to his desk and sank into the chair, biting back the moan of relief that threatened to escape but thankfully there was no indication that anyone noticed anything, which was good, the last thing Iruka needed was the perverted community known as Jounin to find out about the other night.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood like a shadow in the corner, leaning against the wall, legs crossed, arms folded, watching the anarchy that was the Mission Room in amusement mixed with a little pity for the other workers, especially the little brunette with bangs over his right eye, that was the fifth time he'd seen Gemma grope his ass.<p>

Poor guy.

Looking back at the room Kakashi watched one of the fist fights for a while then turned his attention to Anko who was demonstrating her impressive – and imaginative - skill in the use of dango sticks to puncture things other than food.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Kakashi had to fight the need to choke when he looked over at the pony-tailed man who had just walked in.

Seeing Iruka standing there, rigid in anger, chocolate eyes swirling with emotion; the white haired nin resisted the urge to like his lips as he remembered how the small sensei looked that morning, peaceful, beautiful. And all the memories of the night, he could still hear the man's moans ringing in his ears, the flush of the tanned skin when he touched it, the way those full lips had parted when the sensei had fought for breath, the taste of the others mouth.

Damn, just thinking about it was making Kakashi hard.

The copy nin watch in amusement as the scared man silenced the whole room with one look, Kakashi wasn't sure if it was naturally learnt skill or if the chuunin had been trained in psychological warfare cause that was one hell of a glare.

The single gray eye followed the brunette as he walked across the room to his desk. It narrowed at the level, even strides. There was no way Iruka should have been able to walk like that, no way – and Kakashi knew it wasn't just his ego talking.

There, Iruka flinched when he slid into his seat, it had only been a flicker but Kakashi knew what he had seen – though he doubted anyone who wasn't looking for it would have noticed.

He waited until the chuunin was done dealing with his long line before going up to the Academy Sensei.

"Yo"

Iruka looked up to see the copy nin greeting him with his trademark two fingered salute

"Good afternoon Kakashi-san, how are you today?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly "oh you know"

Iruka raised an eyebrow at the nervous nin "o-k, what can I do for you?"

_You can scream my name well I suck your-_

"Tsunade told me to give you this" Kakashi blocked out the dirty (but delicious) train of thought and dropped the report on the desk. There he had delivered the thing, so Tsunade couldn't sell him to Mist to pay her debuts, now he had to get far away from the tempting man as fast as he could before he did something he'd REALLY regret

"Oh, thank you, hey, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi froze in mid step and looked back over at the chuunin

"Umm, I was wondering if – if you would like to join me and Gai-san for drinks to night?"

Iruka inwardly whacked his head in the table _Idiot! Why in the world would he want to hang out with a chuunin and his 'eternal rival' on his night off? Moron!_

Well Kakashi became acquainted with the 'deer in headlights' feeling. _Shit! He knows! He knows! Aahh! I am so screwed! He hates me I know it!_

"Maa, I have plans"

The lie broke through both mens' thoughts, though Kakashi was the most surprised to hear it.

"Oh right oh course" Iruka nearly sighed in relief at being saved from his moment of impulse "maybe next time?" ok impulse moment NOT over

Kakashi mutely nodded before all but sprinting away, leaving a very embarrassed chuunin to mentally punching himself.

* * *

><p>"Most Wonderful Iruka-sensei! I Was Starting To Fear I Was Being Stood Up! Most Un-Youthful!"<p>

Iruka laughed and blushed in shame "sorry Gai-san, I seem to be having trouble with being on time today" _because I can't move very fast right now, _he added silently.

Gai slid over so the younger man could sit beside him at their booth; it also insured the Taijutsu user would be hidden from everyone else in the bar.

Gai sighed, relaxing into the soft cushions and letting the Green Beast persona slid away, leaving the very tired Maito Gai in its stead

"So, I take from your earlier comment it's been an interesting day?"

Iruka smiled at the older man "a bit" he turned to take the sake Gai had ordered before the teacher had gotten there from the young woman and graciously thanked the waitress.

Gai watched as the tall redhead swept her eyes over the small sensei's form with obvious interest and hunger, amused that Iruka was completely oblivious to the attraction she and a few other people in the bar had silently expressed in his direction when he had walked in.

Gai shook his head, the scared man had such a low self-image, it was sad.

He focused back on the other man when he began to speak again, pouring out of sake for the both of them as he did.

"So, what did you do with the team today?"

The next hour or so passed swiftly, with Gai doing most of the talking, telling Iruka about his Genin team and how the young ninja were progressing, and how the friendship between the group of opposites was starting to show – something Gai was very proud of.

Iruka was a wonderful listener, Gai had always liked that. The little teacher would just hear you out, no matter what you happened to be ranting about. Throughout all of Gai's speech Iruka had just sat there with a small smile that reflected in the dark brown eyes.

He was genuinely interested in what Gai was saying and showed it by just letting him talk it all out.

They had reached the part where Gai would usually start asking the other questions but tonight Iruka seemed to be a bit flustered when it came to answering, after about three Gai was sure the chuunin had something on his mind.

Gai shot a side long glance at the man beside him to see the sensei seemed to have zoned out, which was very unusual for the chuunin.

"Iruka? You ok?"

"Mmm?" Iruka looked over at the green man dazed "oh sorry Gai-san. I know I'm not being very good company"

"Something wrong?"

Iruka looked at the Taijutsu user thoughtfully, should he tell? He knew he could trust Gai, he would never tell anyone

"No, last night was a little freaky, that's all"

"Freaky as in-?"

"An ANBU broke in"

Gai stared at the other man in shock, feeling anger boil in his stomach, who? What had happened? Most importantly-

"Did they touch you?"

It sounded less like a question and more like a demand but Gai didn't care. There were very few people in the village the Taijutsu user felt comfortable enough with to stop being the Green Beast for a while;, Iruka was one of those few people and he didn't like the idea of someone – especially one that was supposed to _protect _- touching – hurting – the little sensei.

There had been a mass ANBU mission the other night, Gai knew – he had been part of it – and had spent the evening sobbing in the shower – after hurling his Tortoise mask across the room.

The embarrass blush that crept over Iruka's scared face and the refusal to meet the others eyes was answer enough for Gai.

It had been a hard and brutal mission – mass murder wouldn't cover it in the least - but Gai didn't care, the ANBU was going to pay

"Who was it?" Gai hadn't meant to growl but it made Iruka look at him, suspicion filled the dark eyes

"Gai-san? What are you planning?"

"Nothing, I just want to know"

"Really Gai-san you'd think a ninja could lie better than that"

That brought a small smile to the green clad man's face

"Anyway, it doesn't really matter, I'm fine. I really shouldn't have told you-"

"No! I'm glad!" Gai realized how weird that had sounded and quickly rephrased "I mean I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me something like that."

Iruka smiled, and put some money down one the table "of course I trust you Gai-san. Well I better go; there should be a rule against having to get up at 4:30 on a Sunday. I'll see you later?"

Gai nodded before reaching out to catch hold of the chuunins arm

"Iruka, I really do need you to tell me though"

The sensei tilted his head to the side "the ANBU who broke in" Gai clarified

Iruka shook his head and opened his mouth to reply but Gai silenced him by gripping his arm tighter

"No, I really do. Thing like this could mean loss of sanity – well, what little of it ANBU have – if that's the case this needs to be looked into"

Iruka held his gaze for a moment, before flashing a hand sign

_The Hound_

Gai quickly released the tanned arm so not to hurt the other man at the blind rage that crashed over him

The Hound – Kakashi.

Gai controlled his rage and looked back up at the chuunin calmly

"Thank you Iruka, and don't worry, you are in no way betraying trust, the ANBU was the one to that"

* * *

><p>Kakashi was pacing.<p>

Unable to decide if he should go see Iruka, go talk to someone else, or just stay in his house until everyone forgot about him, had resulted in a strange half circle around the room as he went partway to the door, part way to the window then part way to his bedroom, then back again.

He didn't understand why he was so freaked out; Iruka had no clue who the Hound was right?

The brooding man paused for a moment to glace out the window; he was shocked to see it was dark out. Had he really been walking in circles for two hours? Damn did he ever need help.

A loud knock on the door shook him from his revere.

"Coming" the silver haired shniobi moved slowly to his door, unlocking it and taking down the traps rhythmically, he knew who was outside, they had been there many times. Releasing the last trap Kakashi opened the door to let the other in.

"Good evening Ga-"

**WHAM**!

Kakashi stumbled backward. He'd been hit by Gai before but never like that.

Never in pure fury.

"Gai?"

"YOU WHITE HAIRED, LAZY ASSED, MORON OF A BASTRED!"

"Gai"

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"Gai"

"WHY WOULD YOU?"

"Gai"

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?"

"Gai"

"WHAT?"

"The door is still open, you're scaring my neighbors and I have no clue why you're yelling at me"

Pause

"Oh"

"Also your fly is down"

Gai blush bright red, before turning to the door and closing it, muttering to himself as he did.

Kakashi exhaled then picked himself up watching the other warily in case the green man decided to attack again.

The door clicked shut but Gai kept his face toward it, taking in a deep breath he turned to his rival, trying to figure out how to start. First he needed to get them both on the same topic

"I had drinks with Iruka-sensei tonight"

There – Kakashi had flinched – it was brief and quickly controlled but Gai knew the Copy nin to well to have missed it

"That's nice Gai, and you punched me because-?"

Gai ignored the others question and ploughed right on, never taking his eyes off the curved grey one

"He mentioned something happened – last night"

Panic seeped into the single eye, but there was something else, fear? Sorrow? Or –

"Kakashi just answer me - did you break into Iruka's place last night?"

The strange emotion was back in the grey orb

"yes"

Gai almost missed the word Kakashi had said it so softly, but it didn't matter, he could feel his anger boiling over again – if only hitting the white haired nin could fix everything.

"Why? WHY? IRUKA DIDN'T DESERVE THAT YOU BASTRED! WHY DON'T YOU EVER THINK-"

Guilt – that's what was filling the grey depths of Kakashi's eye

Gai froze; he had NEVER seen Kakashi look like this.

"Kakashi?"

The Copy Nin turned away from the Taijutsu user. He gazed out the window to see it had begun to rain.

Ha, irony was a bitch, no doubt about it.

He heard Gai take a step toward him and tensed, his jaw hurt and he didn't really want to fight the other man.

"Why, just tell me why?"

"Why WHAT? GAI?"

Kakashi snapped as he turned to his rival

"WHY YOU WOULD HURT IRUKA YOU STUPID GENIUS! "(3)

"I didn't hurt him! Well… he was probably pretty sore today – actually I have no clue how he was able to walk straight – but I didn't _hurt _him! I didn't!"

"How come it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me"

Kakashi started at that, staring blankly at Gai.

"cause I am" the whisper hung in the air between the two men, silence filling the void until Gai's heavy sigh broke it

"I believe you; I truly think you're sorry and want to fix this, so just answer me one thing. How are you going to do that?"

Kakashi turned to look out his dark window, watching the rain pore down the glass.

"I don't know"

* * *

><p>Iruka stood in his living room, watching the rain as it came down, hearing the dull thud as it hit the wood he had nailed over the window the Hound had broken<p>

_The Hound_

From the things he had said, Iruka had gathered that they knew each other – at least to some extent. All day he had been trying to match the Hounds deep voice to a face.

Five minutes ago he had.

Falling asleep on the couch was never good for him and he knew it, he also knew he had to be up early the next day, but he couldn't sleep, not anymore.

He had heard the Hound voice in his head again, like he had heard it all day, but this time it had said something the Hound had not.

"_Ruka-chan" "Maa, I thought someone in your line of work would appreciate someone drawing you a picture,"_

Iruka watched as the rain ran down the glass, a glimmer in the rug by the broken window caught his eye.

Bending down, Iruka reached out for the small shard, picking it up he stared at the tiny piece of glass from the shattered window that he had missed that morning

He turned it sideways and watched in it his reflection as the small tear trickled down his face.

_Kakashi was the Hound_

* * *

><p>(1)You know the saying bout ducks? Their cool and calm on the outside and paddling like hell on the inside? I always thought that saying just suited Kakashi. No? Ok then….<p>

(2)For those who don't know what that looks like, it's when you glare daggers at someone well thinking 'SHITTTTT NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!' I've had WAY too much practice with this one…

(3)Ever yelled that at someone? The reaction is rather hilarious.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what happens now? I HAVE NO CLUE!<strong>

**Kakashi: wait, you just dumped me and Ru in to this mess and now you don't know how to get us out of it?**

**Me: uhhh..Yep, that pretty much covers it**

**Kakashi: Rythum...**

**Me: don't 'Rythum' me! you want more story you gotta help! that goes for the readers too  
><strong>

**Kakashi: BTW, Rythum thinks people are insane for liking this story**

**Me: Kakashi! shut up! don't tell them THAT! ahm, haha, anywho, I really need people to throw plot balls at me, cuz I'm so stuck its painful. if you have any ideas or hopes to how the story might go PLEASE TELL ME! I might not use your idea but they act like sparks for my bunnys (who have become lazy)**

**also for the people who think I'm being over dramatic with the whole thing, think of it this way. There is a HUGE difference between picking up someone at the bar and being rough with them to breaking into someones place and taking them. even if Kakashi didn't hurt Iruka too much its the breaking and entering that we can hit him with.**

** as for Gai...well he can't be that insane ALL the time, trust me you collapse after a few days...**

**Thanks for letting me rant! Later!**

**Rythum**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryth: Vega! be proud of me! *points down* I got it up to day like I said! *beams***

**Jiariya: ignoring the fact we had to threaten you and tie you to the chair to accomplish this**

**Ryth: *pouts* Sensei's so mean**_  
><em>

**Jiariya: am not! and why do you call me Sensei?**

**Ryth: *shrugs* cuz I wanna  
><strong>

**Jiariya:...whatever, just do the disclaimer and post your story**

**Ryth: fine**

**Disclaimer****: I could write something about how fan girls will never own their fandoms cuz if we did the world would end in fire and sparkles with anime themes playing in the back ground as the last sane people watch the hysterically laughing females who are surrounded by bunnys in horror.**_** ^_^ don't own**_

* * *

><p><em>"My little Umi-no-danca" "No Iruka, your fucking perfect"<em>

Iruka stared at the glass in amazement. Wiping away the tears he smiled.

_Kakashi was the Hound_

Sanding up he walked in to the kitchen and pulled out a kettle, filling it up and turning it on, humming the whole time

_Kakashi was the Hound_

Iruka turned to look out the widow the small happy smile still playing on his lips

"_My little Umi-no-danca" _

The one to say that to him was _Kakashi_

Kakashi liked _him_.

Iruka realized he might be jumping the gun a little but still

_Kakashi_

Who would have thought? It certainly explained the Copy nins behavior in the Mission Room.

Iruka made himself a cup of tea on auto pilot still humming the whole while.

_Kakashi_ liked _him._

_Of course any sane person would be upset about him breaking in and everything but…if he hadn't I would still be walking passed him thinking I never had a chance_

Iruka smiled wider still, sure he was mad about his window and that Kakashi had forcefully taken him but there were many mischievous ways to make him pay for that.

Leaning against the counter top Iruka sipped his tea – planning.

How to make Kakashi's world chaos and still end up with him when it was all over? A glee filled cackle echoed around the room.

There were many ways he could do it. Many wonderfully hysterical things he could do to the poor Jounin.

Of course he had only ever used those as pranks; Iruka had no clue if any of them would work in a situation like this. Maybe he could-

Iruka froze, an evil smile growing on his scarred face. It was perfect, the last thing that anyone would expect from him.

Umino Iruka, the shy, blushing chuunin with low self-esteem would take the direct approach and flip the Copy nins sense of reality on its head.

Still grinning like a maniac Iruka dropped his cup in the sink, grabbed his coat and was out of the door faster than the eye could follow.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat on the couch staring at nothing, Gai had his back to his rival as he stared out at the rain running down the windows<p>

"What do you think I should do?"

He heard Kakashi's whispered question but chose not to answer right away. He sighed and turned away from the crying sky to face the miserable looking Copy ninja

"Okay, let me get this all straight. You broke into Iruka's and forcefully took him but - as far as you know – didn't hurt him"

Kakashi nodded

"This works with what I know, he seemed fine when I saw him, just a little distracted"

Gai saw the relief in the grey eye and had to admit he was glad. Kakashi was an idiot sometimes but he was still a good guy.

"You know Iruka didn't know who the Hound was but, you don't know if he figured it out"

Another nod was the reply

"Did he act any differently when you saw him this afternoon?"

Kakashi shook his head "No not really, he did asked me if I wanted to join you for drinks though, which is a first"

Gai's eyes lit up with interest "he did, did he? Ha, looks like he finally summoned up the courage to ask you out, even if it was with me, that's a start"

Kakashi looked up at Gai with confusion "what do you mean? Wait…what are you talking about?"

"Iruka's had a crush on you for over a year now" Gai raised one bushy eyebrow "you didn't know?"

The white hair swayed as the nin's head shook back and forth to which Gai sigh

"You geniuses are so stupid. But back to the problem, is there any way he could figure it out?"

A faint blush spread over the small visible part of the pale nins face "Ummm…."

"You called him that stupid pet name you came up with didn't you"

"Your voice sounds wrong deadpanned, and yes I did, among other things"

Gai resisted the urge to slap his hand over his face. Kakashi was hopeless. He was one of the most powerful ninja in Konaha but he was still hopeless.

"Ok, cheesy name aside. Everything can go back to normal very easy, you just forget what happened and go back to the way you were treating Iruka before this all happened and-"

"Are you insane?" Gai started in shock when Kakashi rose to glare at him "no, wait, we're Jounin, of course we're insane, but do you really expect me to go back to the way it was after you told me Iruka has a _crush _on _me. _Honestly Gai, that is the most idiotic things I have ever heard – and that includes things that came from both Obito _and_ Naruto"

Gai looked slightly offended and had opened his mouth to protest when there was a loud banging at the door.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side. Who the hell would be there at this hour?

The aura outside felt familiar and non-threatening so Kakashi began to undo his traps.

When he finally got the door open he almost fainted at the sight.

A very flushed, very rumpled, very _wet_ Iruka stood in his hallway. His cloths were wrinkled and askew, there was a red tinge to his cheeks and his breath came in short pants as if he had just run very fast and very hard to get there, the chocolate hair was unbound and damp so it clung to his face and neck, but his eyes. His eyes were lit with some sort of thrilled triumph.

Of course, Kakashi's first thought to the whole sight was how the little sensei looked about six years younger than he really was and it was damn sexy.

Then it dawned on his foggy, stress filled mind

Iruka. Iruka was standing in front of him. Iruka was standing in front of him at his door. Soaking wet.

He heard Gai move behind him as the Taijutsuist moved so he could see too.

"Iruka?"

Gai spoke the name like he was trying to confirm what he saw, but the words seemed to snap the younger man from his daze.

He lifted his head so he could glare straight into Kakashi's eye and took in a breath

"Umi-no-danca"

The words were soft and whispered but they made both Jounin start in shock and fear.

Iruka had figured it out.

Kakashi nervously cleared his throat, he hadn't been ready to confront Iruka, not yet, but it looked like he would have to. Still, he would try to put it off if he could

"What?"

Iruka glared at him with all his worth without slipping into any of his terrifying stares, he didn't want to do that…yet.

"Umi-no-Danca, did you come up with that then and there or did you think of it before cuz it's horribly cheesy. If you don't mind Kakashi-san, next time you want to give me a pet name –even though it was very cute – could you find one that the Mission Room wont mock me for if they ever find out? When Gemma discovered Kotetsu calls Izumo 'Bunnys' when they are alone Zoomer couldn't show his face for weeks without Gemma trying to pin bunny ears to his head. I shudder to think what he would do with 'sea dancer'"

All of this was said very fast and in one breath and once it was done Iruka raised one brow into a graceful arch at the now shell-shocked ninja

Yes, this was the reaction he had been looking for.

"Kakashi-san? May I come in? It's cold out here"

"Of course you can come in Iruka" a voice called from behind the frozen statue that was the Copy nin

Iruka started as he recognized Gais voice – this wasn't what he had plan for – pushing gently past Kakashi he slipped off his sandals and began to shrug out of his coat, when he felt a hand on his back.

Looking up in surprise he met the calm gaze of the now mobile Kakashi

"Here" whispered words were followed by hands that carefully took hold of his jacket and gently pulled it off the smaller shoulders, the shinobi turned to hang the dripping coat on a hook and Iruka used that moment to fish a piece of paper from his pant pocket.

Kakashi blinked when he turned back to the chuunin to find a sheet of paper being held up to his face.

"What-?"

"This is the bill for my window" Iruka shoved the slightly damp paper into the pale hands "it's not covered cause apparently I don't have ANBU insurance"

With that Iruka glided into the apartment

Kakashi stared at the paper that had been thrust in his hand to see the sensei wasn't joking. On it was the kind of glass needed, how much it cost and where he was to pick it up.

Looking back into his house he was startled to find the little teacher was nowhere in sight, glancing at Gai Kakashi was rather frightened to see the Taijutsu users apparent confusion and amusement when he flashed out some hand signs

'What the hell is he up to?'

Kakashi sign back quickly 'no clue but Im scared'

Gai smirked as his rival came to stand next to him. Kakashi leaned closer to the green clad man so he could whisper "where _is_ Iruka?"

Gai was about to shrug when the subject in questions voice came from the kitchen

"Kakashi-san! Do you really live here? The only things in the cupboards are pain killer, coffee and dog food!"

Both join glanced sideways at each other before streaking to the kitchen.

Once there they were greeted with the sight of Iruka standing in the middle of the small but comfy kitchen, all the cupboards and draws opened with the little sensei glaring at them.

Iruka was right though, the only things to be found were about 32 pounds of dog food, one whole cupboard filled with different brands of coffee and two stuffed full of pain killers, wound sealers and other medication that came in handy in a Jounin/ANBUs life. Most of the bottles, boxes and tubes weren't open since the supplies in the kitchen were backups for when the ones in the bath room ran out, they also were convenient for when he was too hurt to make it to the bathroom.

"umm, I don't really cook, I just take out" Kakashi scratched the back of his head, he still had no clue what was going on and he didn't really like it but the only thing he could think of to do in the situation was wait and let Iruka himself explain

He was still confused as hell though

"Oh" Iruka's head peered up over the counter at the Jounin watching him closely "You mean you don't have _any_ food in the house?"

Kakashi nodded, still trying to understand why this was important to the sensei

Iruka stood and made a small 'humph' sound while putting his hands on his hips in a way that was odd for a male but was still incredibly sexy. Narrowing his eyes he nibbled on his bottom lip in a way that had Kakashi biting back a moan.

"Well that sucks" Iruka looked sadly around the small kitchen "I can't make anything then" his eyes lit up with thought "Maybe – do you know if there's an all-night grocer nearby?"

Kakashi nodded "there's one bout two blocks away – why?"

"I want to make brownies"

The words hung in the air and as the ridiculousness of them settled in Kakashi felt his eye start to twitch. He almost jump ten feet in the air when Gai started to laugh – no howl with mirth. Two nin watched the Great Green Beast as he bent over double, clutching his sides as he tried to breath.

After a few gasps and a lot of coughing Gai managed to stand, gripping the counter for support

"You-" Gai paused to suck in a breath before trying again "oh, Ruka. I see what your doing –hahaha – but you may want to stop now" Gai sucked in more air "I think Kakashi's head is about to explode"

"Gai-san! You just ruined it! But I suppose your right" Iruka looked over at Kakashi with a smug grin on his face at the sight of the twitching Copy nin

"W-wh-what are- you talking about?" Kakashi panted at Gai, trying to ignore the chuckles that were still escaping the taijutsu user. Finally Gai calmed and with a deep sigh turned to his rival, a look of sympathetic amusement on his face as he explained

"Iruka has a unique sense of self-defence" Iruka turned his gaze to floor at this as a blush spread across his scar "if he gets hurt or emotionally feels threatened his first and immediate reaction is to confuse the one responsible –to throw them off balance until he figures out what happened and decide if he should respond and fight or retreat."

Gai's smile showed a mix between pride and remorse

"Congratulation Kakashi, you put Iruka into defense mode, and since you are not an enemy – that means he likes you"

"Gai-san!" Iruka's protest only made Gai's smile wider

But Kakashi's eye widened in shock as a small flicker of hope curled in his stomach.

"Does" he turned to Iruka and stared at him until the younger man made eye contact "does this mean" Kakashi fought the urge to lick his lips "that you…don't hate me?"

The chocolate orbs swirled with shock before softening "of course not, Kakashi-san, I just wanted to talk with you about -" the blush was back, stronger than before, the sight was adorable and it made Kakashi's brain start working again.

Iruka. Iruka didn't hate him. Iruka wanted to talk. Iruka wanted to fix this, and-

And Gai was still there.

"Gai, leave"

Kakashi growled at his rival

"Wha?" Gai cocked his head to the side

"Leave, now"

Gai looked between Kakashi and the blushing Iruka, light dawning in his eyes. Kakashi sighed, good Gai got it he would go away now and- wait, what was he doing?

"I am not leaving Iruka with you! You have already sullied his honer! Anything that is to be said can and will be said in MY presence!"

Shit this wasn't good, Kakashi had forgotten what Gai was like in protective mode. He glanced at Iruka and was shocked to see the younger man's blush intensify as Gai strode over and wrapped his arm over the small shoulders

"You can say what you want and I will be witness to – IRUKA WHATS WRONG?"

Both men jumped forward as Iruka slumped forward to bury his head in his arms.

"Iruka? What's Wrong? Are You Ill? Iruka!" Gai started to panic when a soft voice drifted out from behind the protecting arms "Gai-san could you leave please? Talking about this will be bad enough with Kakashi-san"

"Oh" Gai red a marvelous shade of red that clashed horribly with his green spandex "Umm, of – Of Course Wonderful Iruka-Sensei! I Will – umm- Just Be….Going Now!"

Gai quickly backed away from the still hiding Iruka and darted past Kakashi to dash to the door well giving the copy nin a look at said 'you mess this up and I will NEVER let you out of my sight ever again' as he did.

Kakashi shudder at the thought of Gai following him everywhere and challenging him every second of the day- wait didn't he do that now? Kakashi brushed the thoughts aside, he would deal with that later.

Now he had to solve things with his chuunin

"Iruka?" the sensei didn't move, Kakashi waited a few moments before trying again "Iruka? Umm, how bout this, I'll talk and whenever you feel the need, you can start yelling at me, ok?"

Iruka gave what sounded like a snort as his muffled voice came from behind the folded arms "why would I yell at you Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi lost track of all thought at the shock that swept his mind "why- why wouldn't you?"

Iruka raised his head to stare at the other man with a 'are you an idiot' look, making Kakashi realize he had just asked the same question reversed, damn, that must have sounded _smart_

"I-Uh- I meant- Umm-"

"Did you mean it?"

Kakashi stared at the chuunin in confusion "Mean what?

Iruka waved one hand in a circle "The things you said- last night"

"You mean about taking you in the mission room and such?"

The blush that heated the sensei's face was answer enough

Kakashi gave the younger man an evil grin "of course I meant it, you don't believe me I could show you what I've always wanted to do"

Iruka's eyes widened before narrowed them in a glare "Thanks Kakashi-san, but I'll pass, it's still hard to walk right now"

Kakashi felt the need to hang his head in shame but settled for looking sheepish instead "haha, sorry bout that, you seem to be doing just fine though"

"I was shot in the back with a giant shuriken and still had to show up for work the next day. Trust me Kakashi-san, this is painful- that was excruciating"

Kakashi just barely stopped a very nerdy laugh, he didn't know what to do with his hands and kept shifting on his feet, he didn't know what to say, and a huge part of him just wished Iruka would yell at him.

But he wasn't, the chuunin was still standing in his kitchen, the chocolate eyes gaze was directed back to the floor-not saying anything.

"Oh the hell with this" Kakashi surprised both of them with the sharp words, but he was sure of them and he wasn't taking them back "I'm sorry Iruka, I'm sorry. What I did was selfish and wrong, I shouldn't have taken you like that, and even though I can blame what happen on the mission I shouldn't have run this morning, I should have stayed or at least tried to talk to you sooner instead of running and leaving you to sort things out yourself. I'm sorry for being an idiot and I hope you won't shut me out. Even if its just going back to the way things were please don't-"

He didn't even realize Iruka had moved, now he was standing in his dimly lit kitchen, frozen from shock as his mind tried desperately to catch up with what was happening.

Iruka was kissing him.

The sensei pulled away to stare up into the gray eye, his face calm and relaxed

"Kakashi-san. Shut up"

Before he could answer Iruka had pulled his mask down and crashed their mouths together.

That kiss said more than Kakashi ever could have, even if he had years to say it there was no way he could have stated everything he wanted in a way as clear and pure as Iruka was now.

Kakashi hadn't had a good childhood, he knew that. He knew he was messed up in the relationship department but still – never before had he experienced someone else's emotion on this level. Iruka was pouring his whole heart in to what he was trying to show, leaving himself completely open. The amount of power he was giving- Kakashi had never been so amazed, so honored, so happy so-

So loved.

If saying the world shifted in that moment was cheesy and weird then Kakashi would have screamed it to the whole Mission Room.

The Iruka pulled away and looked Kakashi straight in the eye before taking a deep breath

"Look, I'm not going to say something like 'I love you' cause I don't. I know next to nothing about you and I refuse to use rumors to judge someone's character. What I DO know it this, your attractive, intelligent and skilled. You're also annoying, impossible and a pervert"

Kakashi felt like dropping his gaze and backing away from the chuunin after the last words but he couldn't, the dark eyes and strong hands held him in place

"Iruka-"

"shut up and let me finish"

There was the teacher face, Kakashi unthinkingly obeyed the smaller man.

"I don't love you, but that doesn't mean I hate you and that –"Iruka paused seeming to hesitate then he softened his eyes and smiled, it was one of the smiles Kakashi had never been on the resiving end of before, - it was beautiful, and if the smile hadn't taken his breath away the sensei's next words would have

"I want to give this – us – a try. That is- if you want to?"

Kakashi lost all ability to think, luckily Iruka could now read his face due to the fact it was mask-less. He smiled and reached up to pull the shocked ninja back into a kiss.

Kakashi gasped when the sensei bite his lip then pushed his tongue into his mouth, soon all he could taste, feel and smell was the chuunin.

Tongues fought for dominance, hands moved to sneak under shirts and tease sensitive skin. Kakashi gained control of the kiss only to moan when Iruka brushed his nipple.

They broke apart when the need for air became clear, unperturbed Kakashi brought his lips to the dark neck and began to suck at one of his old marks.

Iruka moaned at the touch, tilting his head back to give the Copy nin more room to play well he massaged the pale skin under his hands in a way he knew was relaxing and sensational.

Ah damn, Kakashi was having a very hard time remembering how to breath. Iruka was only _touching_ him and it was still almost too much, he groaned against the tanned skin, moving one hand lower to the edge of Iruka jeans he slid his hand under the worn fabric, when he felt the sensei stiffen.

Quickly removing his hand he pulled away from the other man just a little, panic welling up.

"Ruka? Whats wrong? What'd I do?" Kakshi felt like throwing himself out the window, had he really just messed it all up? Again? Maybe Gai would do him a favor and kill him after he found out he had driven the sensei away, that would-

Kakashi looked the little man over and was surprised to see he wasn't looking at him rather he was glaring over his shoulder with a look that stated he wanted to incinerate whatever it was that he saw.

Confused, the Jounin turned in the direction of the gaze. No, none of his _Icha Icha_ were in sight. Looking closer he saw the sensei was glaring at a little clock that was shaped like a clover, it had been a house warming gift from Gai, its bright green hands were pointing vibrantly at 4:17am.

Iruka swore, Kakashi wasn't sure bet he thought he had heard something along the lines of 'fucking archives'

"Ruka?" Kakashi asked hesitantly, startling the chuunin out of his revive.

Iruka looked up and then smiled "Oh, I'm sorry Kakashi-san, I'm just cursing my time table right now, I have to be at the Hokage's tower to help with the archives in fifteen minutes"

Kakashi pouted, forgetting that he was no longer wearing his mask so the sensei could clearly see. Iruka laughed, it was a bright and sincere sound that didn't make Kakashi feel insulted

Iruka quickly looked down at his hands before tilting his head to look at the older man out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-s-"

"Kakashi"

Iruka froze, widening his eyes at the copy nin "pardon?"

"Kakashi, you call me Kakashi. Its only right if you're going to date me"

Iruka's eyes got even wider at that but Kakashi was pleased to see they were filled with joy. He watched as the small hand came up to scratch the long scar nervously

"So- K-Kakashi"

Kakashi had to resist closing his eyes when the chuunin said his name, it sounded so right, to be said, like that. He noticed the sensei's blush was getting worse so he stepped in to help

"What time do you get off work?"

The question caught his off guard, Iruka had to think a little to answer "Umm, I get off early today so round 3:00? and I have tomorrow off though"

Kakashi smile, day off? He liked the sound of that

"Good, I'll pick you up after work, you like okonomiyaki?"

Iruka blushed harder; Kakashi was asking him for a date? He didn't realize he had said yes until after he had nodded, he was glad he had though, if only to see the smile it put on the copy ninjas face

Looking back at the clock he swore again, he had seven minutes now.

"Ah, shit. Sorry K-Kakashi" now he had to get used to saying the Jounins name with out blushing " I really have to go. S-see you at three?" Iruka glanced back, his hand on the door. The copy nin was still standing in the same spot, but if ever it could be said that you could see happiness it was then, the Jounin looked fairly normal, the way he always did but – lighter? Yes, the Jounin looked as if someone had just taken a huge burden and thrown it away.

The sight was breath taking.

Iruka smiled, he could do this. If only for Kakashi, he could do this.

He waved to the other ninja before grabbing his coat and slipping out the door.

Kakashi watched the chuunin as he smiled at him, the chocolate eyes sparkling, and slipped out the door.

He stood there a long time, just soaking it all in. Finally he turned to gaze out his window, the soft glow of the street lights came though, illuminating the dark room with a warm yellow.

It had stopped raining. Kakashi smiled, 'the storm always passed' that was true, but sometimes you needed the storm to start things.

Nothing could grow without rain.

He wandered to his bedroom and grabbed a book, he couldn't sleep anymore any more anyway. Removing his head band he was surprised to find he left eye was crying.

"Obito? You cry baby, what's wrong? I'm happy, you silly" brushing the moisture away he smiled, picturing what his old friend would have done if told he was dating someone like Iruka.

"I see, your happy for me too, aren't you?"

Moving his chair to the side so it faced the window he settled down so he could watch the sun rise.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryth: HAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Jiariya: *jolts awake* Mm? wha? Rythum? whats wrong?**

**Ryth: *points at screen***

**Jiariya:...your done?**

**Ryth: *nods***

**Jiarya:...you finished a story?...wow**

**Ryth: *glares* don't insult me Sensei**

**Jiariya: haha, sorry Tj. anyway, hope you all enjoyed the story! **

**Ryth&Jiariya: later! *waves***


End file.
